This invention relates to a prescription pad suitable for use by a physician which is provided with a cover which serves also as an insert to avoid transmission of written material from a prescription to a next prescription form stacked therebelow and to present medical information including advertising material at the point of use by the physician.
Bookkeeping pads, check books, and the like have long used stacked carbonless forms usually connected in sheets perforated for separability and provided with an insert to avoid transmission of written material to underlying checks and the like. The sheets of checks are provided in stacked sets for producing appropriate copies, and the sets are connected as by spiral binding for carrying permanent stubs which have been separated at the perforations from the remainder of the sets. Pads and check books having such constructions are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,840,393.
A truck driver's record keeping system is provided and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,614 wherein a number of perforated trucking forms are stacked upon one another for separation at perforations, and a cover is provided for retaining a stub with an insert being provided for insertion at a lower free end of the stack of material to prevent unwanted passage of written material to carbonless material located therebelow.
Physicians have long used traditional gummed blocks of stacked sets of prescription forms which must be separated at the upper gummed end. No protective cover and no insert have been provided for separating carbonless sets of forms for providing copies as well as an original.